


Sweater Paws

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Self-Insert, Smut, Sub Spencer Reid, Sweaters, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Spencer gets a little too excited and hides his mess under his sweater.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Sweater Paws

My favorite part about this time of year was the chill in the air. Especially at night. The first time the temperature was set to dip under 50 degrees overnight, Spencer would find his favorite sweater to burrow into before he came to bed. And as much as I loved the hot summer nights with his bare chest to my back, there was just something so fucking innocent about the way he looked swamped in the fuzzy, fluffy fabric.

Although I was wearing my own clothes, Spencer would still share the soft sensations with me by pulling his sleeves over his hands, which he proceeded to slip under my shirt. From there, he would gently draw patterns over my stomach. Patterns I’m sure had several meanings that were all similar to, ‘ _I love you endlessly._ ’

But beneath that bashful appearance was a hidden deviancy— a desire so strong it seeped from his fingertips that peeked out from beyond the sweater sleeves. The pads of his fingers became harsher when they drew over my hips and paired well with his heavy breaths turning to desperate panting in my ear.

The warmth from his lips caused my back to arch, setting off a chain reaction as my bottom pressed against his painfully obvious erection. Even Spencer was unable to resist, his hips bucking forward with a weak whimper falling from his lips.

“Spencer…” I warned in a voice too dreamy to be stern.

He didn’t take it seriously, either, considering his hips only grew faster and more insistent in their rocking. I grabbed a hold of his arms still wrapped around me, which urged him on even more. If I’d really wanted him to stop, I could have grabbed his hips. I could have used a darker tone and ordered him to stop, but I did neither of those things.

“Yes ma’am?” he managed between breaths, beginning to rub himself against me in longer strokes with each thrust.

The feeling it sparked made it even harder to continue my astonishingly weak chastisement, but I tried, nonetheless.

“You know how I feel about you getting me riled up before bed.”

“I’m sorry,” he lied. It was a lie for one glaringly obvious reason.

“You’re still doing it.”

“I can’t stop,” he whined, burying his face into my neck and nipping at the skin the same way a kitten might play. My whole body shuddered in response, goosebumps rippling from every place he touched me. It was all made worse by the way his hair tickled under my jaw.

“It feels so good,” he keened, “ _You_ feel so good.”

I had already accepted defeat. We both knew the second I failed to stop his hips that I had lost. There was simply no ignoring how badly I wanted release. How badly I wanted him.

So I shifted my grip on his arm, sliding down to his wrist and forcing both of our hands down my stomach until it hit the band of my underwear. Spencer’s body shook, his breath leaving him all at once when he played with the band.

“C-Can I?” he asked, “Can I touch you?”

Asking permission was adorable, but also silly given the context.

“Why else would I put your hand there?”

That was all he needed. Shimmying impossibly closer to me and eliciting a moan from himself in the process, Spencer’s hand slowly lowered until it cupped my sex. My mind wasn’t able to pick one part of him to focus on, and as a result I just felt lost in his embrace.

I think that was what he was hoping for, his kisses becoming sloppier and his noises louder. He dragged his finger between my folds, gathering the wetness that had formed from him rutting helplessly against me. As he pushed it inside of me, I let out my own loud moan, my hips moving in tandem to his.

“Shit, Spencer,” I cursed when another finger quickly followed.

He was being strangely quiet, trying to muffle his responses while simultaneously working me rougher than he ever had before. I would’ve reprimanded him for it, but it felt so fucking good to have him want me badly enough to bend a few rules.

I was drunk on him, my body feeling so light that I was almost floating in the sea of sheets. My nails dragged down those fuzzy sleeves, turning the softness into a weapon that would leave friction burns over his forearms.

For a brief second, I was worried it was too cruel to the poor boy rutting against me like an animal. His movements started to slow, still firm and persistent in their force, but in a broken rhythm.

“I wan’ it,” he whined into my neck, “I want you to…”

“Say it, baby,” I groaned, wanting to hear the filthy words in that sheepish little tone.

Spencer’s whimpers changed to sobs. His legs curled tighter around me, and his arms held me tighter to grant his wrist more movement. His fingers never stopped, though, even when he removed them from my heat to drag them over my clit.

“I-I want you to… come,” he whispered between what I could image were well-bitten lips, “I want to make you feel good.”

The little plea was so cute, so desperate, that I couldn’t control the string of curses that followed. My muscles tensed and my breath to grew restless. My hips rolled with his until I was on the brink of losing all control.

“Please,” he begged in the tiniest, squeakiest voice, “Please, come for me.”

And I did. My jaw dropped open in a silent scream, and he continued to whisper sweet nothings as he placed feather-light kisses all over my skin. His cute noises were like a soundtrack to my own euphoria, enhancing the feeling of bliss and Spencer surrounding me.

I couldn’t tell when his hips drew back and away from me, but by the time my orgasm started to fade, Spencer was hardly touching me anymore. I chalked it up to him wanting me to have space to catch my breath. I also figured the poor thing was probably horribly frustrated after rubbing against me for that long.

Either way, I was happily sated and horribly sleepy when I mumbled, “You were right. That did feel good.”

Spencer gave a soft, nervous chuckle from his spot beside me. I turned towards him and tried to pull myself closer, but his hands stopped me. In my delirium, I wasn’t able to read into all the reasons why. And when he leaned forward to give me a kiss, I didn’t really care why, either. As long as I got my goodnight kiss, I knew things would be okay.

Or so I thought. But when I pulled back, I saw something in his eyes. A combination of fear and shame hidden behind a heavy veil of anxiety.

“Can I get up now, ma’am?” he asked so quietly I almost missed it.

“Hmm? Why?”

“To go to the bathroom and to get you water,” he explained. It seemed such a straightforward and Spencer-like answer that I couldn’t really question it.

“Sure, baby. Thank you.”

Per usual, I watched as he sauntered away, his baggy pants dragging after him. His slow, awkward gait wasn’t exactly abnormal, but something about the way his feet shuffled across the floorboards struck me the wrong way. Like he was hiding something.

“Wait,” I called, causing him to glance back to me instantly, “Come here.”

Spencer kept his body facing away from me. That look in his eyes had only gotten worse, and his hands, still buried beneath the sweater sleeves, were fiddling with the hem of his top.

“What are you hiding?”

“N-Nothing,” he squeaked.

I was not convinced to say the least.

“Come here, Spencer.” My voice was firm enough that he didn’t hesitate, but gentle enough that he felt emboldened to whine as he slowly turned back towards me.

Even when he stood in front of the bed, his hands stayed rooted on the bottom of his sweater, which he was pulling taut over his pants.

I tried to look him in the eyes, but he was stubbornly staring off to the right with a very prominent pout. I might have gotten angry if his bright red ears and pink cheeks didn’t look so adorable. The poor thing was so embarrassed, I’m convinced he didn’t take a single breath as I pried his fingers off the sweater.

Sure enough, I found what I’d expected. The front of his pants were two shades darker and, I’m assuming, sticky with his release.

“Awww. Did you get a little too excited, baby?”

Spencer hung his head in shame, but the information just made me giddy. I was hardly even tired anymore after this revelation.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Why?”

He shifted his hips back and forth like that would excuse him from answering the question. But my eyes met his despite his best efforts to avert them. Eventually, he brought his hands up to his chest to twiddle his fingers now that I’d taken control of the hem of his sweater.

“I was supposed to be taking care of you, but I got greedy and selfish,” he explained as quietly as possible while still being audible.

“I suppose you did.”

My voice was much calmer than I think he’d expected. But there was no need to torture him with my words when I had two perfectly good hands. With one hand still holding the sweater up, I used the other to gently stroke over the sticky spot on his pants.

There was an immediate, visceral reaction from Spencer. His whole body shuddered, and his knees buckled. He all but collapsed against the side of the bed, grabbing hold of the sheets and letting out the most pathetic whimper I’d heard all night.

“I’m sorry!” he repeated more frantically, “You’re just so pretty and the noises you were making were _so_ nice a-and-”

“Go clean up and get me some water,” I asked more than ordered.

Spencer seemed surprised at first, but then quickly accepted the opportunity to find some reprieve from my teasing and an end to his raving and bolted off towards the bathroom with a curt, “Yes, ma’am.”

“And Spencer?” I called before he got too far. I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he turned back to me for the second time. But this time he had no reason to be nervous.

“No bottoms when you come back.”

The blush returned in full force, blooming up his neck and across the bridge of his nose. He chewed on his bottom lip to hide his bashful smile, but I saw it, nonetheless. It was the perfect thing to see before I let my eyes close again, basking in the feeling of bliss that the night had already brought.

It was such a powerful feeling that I’d actually almost fallen asleep. I didn’t hear the soft tapping as he set the glass on the bedside table. No, I was stirred awake again by the dip of the mattress. Before I’d even managed to open my eyes, his limbs were all wrapped around me again, clinging to my side like it was the only thing keeping him together.

I chuckled at the feeling of his hips pressing against my side, seeking out the friction he’d avoided moments before.

But I had other plans.

With both hands, I shoved Spencer off of me and onto his back. He started to whine the second his arms were torn away from me, even though we both knew where things were headed. At least, I thought we did. But when I finally straddled his lap and started my trail of kisses down his chest, Spencer grabbed hold of my wrist.

“Wait—“

I paused, glancing up at him with a rapidly building frustration. It was only made worse by the fact he suddenly got tongue tied in response. He shrank even further into the bed, releasing my hand and grabbing the soft fabric of his sweater like it would let him hide from me.

“I-Is this my punishment?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Obviously.

“But…” he started, furrowing his brows and growing even more restless.

But nothing. I returned to my previous ministrations, spending a little longer on each kiss now that he’d made me stop once.

“Are you questioning my disciplinary decisions, Spencer?” I asked through a grin. I waited until he opened his mouth to speak before I latched my lips onto his hip bone, sucking harshly at the skin.

His breath hitched in his throat and hips started to buck against my mouth, but I held them down just as he’d grabbed me.

“No, ma’am!” he finally managed, “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Good,” I cooed once I was satisfied with the red mark I’d left behind. If he thought that was a lot, he was in for a surprise.

And sure enough, as soon as I wrapped one hand around his dick, Spencer was on the brink of tears from the overstimulation. I felt the blood beginning to rush, causing him to develop an erection that I could only imagine from his responses was borderline painful. But even that didn’t stop him from wiggling his hips under my hands.

Luckily for him, I wasn’t planning on using my hands. Instead, I lowered myself and guided him into my mouth. From there, I let my tongue run up and down the underside of it, slowly bobbing and feeling the way it changed with each movement until it had returned to its previous size. When it was finally too much to fit at once, I took my time lavishing every inch of it and the way he responded to my touch.

It wasn’t just the physical responses that made my heart swell; it was the devilish sounds flowing from the boy genius above me. He’d tried to stifle the whines and whimpers with his fingers but found that there was still too much room to stop the noises. Instead, he’d shoved the ends of his sweater sleeves into his mouth.

I watched from below as his jaw tensed and released as he chewed on the sleeves with his eyes clenched shut. I didn’t reprimand him for avoiding looking at me because the sight before me was already too much for me to bear.

There was just something so fucking innocent about him. Something so pure and so beautiful that it took the little breath I had away from me in an instant. It happened at the same instant, in fact, as when Spencer’s hips bucked up into me again. He hit the back of my throat more harshly than I’d expected, and when I gagged just a little, Spencer was downright sobbing.

So when his hands came to cup my cheeks, I wasn’t surprised to find the soft sleeves damp with tears and spit. What did surprise me, however, was how gently he lifted my face off of him. It was so tender that I could feel his hands shaking with restraint and overwhelming adoration.

“I-I know I was bad, and I don’t have any right to ask but… can… can we stop for the night?” he whispered, coaxing me closer to him until my hips rested on his.

With those giant puppy dog eyes, he kept pulling me in. I found myself unable to resist falling further forward until our chests were pressed together and our noses touched.

“Are you not having fun?” I asked with a disappointed tone.

“That’s not it at all!” he insisted, shaking his head but smiling at the way our noses rubbed together. He let out a shaky breath, snaking his arms around me and pulling me impossibly closer, just as he had before. “I just don’t think I’ll be able to finish again and I don’t want your jaw to get tired on account of me.”

I didn’t answer. Not only because I didn’t have the words, but because I was still too busy trying to find my way out of his gaze. It was so full of love that I was drowning in it, only able to stay afloat by his arms holding me up.

He must have seen the satisfaction on my face, because Spencer just smiled at my silence.

“Plus, I’m _sleepy_ ,” he mumbled, drawing out the vowels and fighting back a yawn that forced its way through, anyway.

“My sleepy baby,” I cooed back, bringing both hands up to stroke his cheeks. The smile returned to his face before he’d even finished yawning, and it stayed the whole time I tried to kiss him. His giggles made it even harder for either of us to focus, but eventually he buried himself back into my neck to force me to make a decision.

It was an easy one to make.

“Of course. We can stop,” I sighed while my fingers combed through his hair. His breathing evened out so quickly, his lips pressing over my shoulders in a kiss that brought my attention to how happily he was humming.

“We need to get you some new bottoms, though. I don’t want you to get cold.”

After a few more whines, Spencer begrudgingly agreed to my plan. I’d dragged myself out of bed and left him swamped in blankets until I could bring him a new pair of pajamas. I helped him put them on, laughing the whole time at the way his cheeks stained pink again at the surprising amount of intimacy the act required.

He still wasn’t used to being taken care of. But that was okay; I had the rest of my life to show him.

That was what was on my mind when we were finally back in bed, tangled together and slowly finding our way back to the comfortable quiet of the night. Soft sleeves rubbed under my shirt again, albeit slower and sleepier than before. The same couldn’t be said for his hips, however, which rocked against me with the exact same level of enthusiasm.

“Spencer,” I warned playfully.

“I’m sorry!”

“No,” I laughed, “not that.”

He waited a little while longer, drawing wider patterns that still felt a lot like ‘ _I love you_ ’ before he asked, “Then what is it?”

I reached my hand up, letting out a deep breath as I ran them through his unruly curls.

“You’re a very, very good boy.”

I felt the smile form on his face that was still pressed close to my neck, and Spencer nuzzled even closer. The blush on his face had also returned, as evidenced by how warm he felt pressed against me. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he mumbled.

“No,” I said with my own smile, “Thank you, Spencer.”


End file.
